1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a concrete block forming apparatus which supplies a concrete material to a form, and pressurizes as well as applies a vibration so as to form a concrete block.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When forming a concrete block, it has been a general practice to support a receiving plate through an elastic body such as a rubber above a machine frame table provided in a main body of a forming apparatus, supply a concrete material to a form mounted on an upper surface of the receiving plate, apply a vibration to the concrete material supplied to the form, consolidate the concrete material within the form by a press machine and thereafter release the concrete material from the form.
However, a strong vibration and a pressurizing are necessary in order to obtain a strong concrete block, accordingly, a strong vibration and a pressure are applied to the elastic body such as a rubber for supporting the receiving plate, so that the elastic body becomes in a compression state, and the elastic body expands by being restored to the original state when removing a pressurizing force for releasing the mold, as a result, there is a case that a height of the formed concrete block becomes uneven, causing defective or broken products.